millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 11 (Poland)
This is the first series of Milionerzy, the Polish version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, after 7 years. It's hosted by Hubert Urbański. Executive producer of program is Jake Vision. Changes In this series producer decided to comeback to 12-question non-risk format and Phone-a-Friend lifeline instead Ask the Expert. Due to shortened episode (~26 minutes instead ~42 in 2008-2010) number of players in Fastest Finger First was reduced to 6. Broadcasting Gameplay Game's prizes Lifelines *50:50 ('pół na pół') *Phone-A-Friend ('telefon do przyjaciela') *Ask The Audience ('pytanie do publiczności') Episodes *Episode 1 (9th February 2017) Klaudia Bartosiewicz (75 000 zł) Aleksandra Kozera (1 000 zł, continued) *Episode 2 (13th February 2017) Aleksandra Kozera (1 000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Michał Łowigus (1 000 zł - lost on 2000 zł) Paweł Rutka (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) *Episode 3 (14th February 2017) Kazimierz Śwircz (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Natalia Mierzwiak (2 000 zł, continued) *Episode 4 (15th February 2017) Natalia Mierzwiak (10 000 zł) Kuba Gołębiowski (0 zł - lost on 500 zł) Katarzyna Jankowska (20 000 zł) *Episode 5 (16th February 2017) Joanna Kuciel (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Piotr Gniewek (1000 zł - lost on 5000 zł) *Episode 6 (20th February 2017) Marcin Łukasiewicz (40 000 zł - lost on 125 000 zł) Mateusz Buczek (2 000 zł, continued) *Episode 7 (21th February 2017) Mateusz Buczek (125 000 zł) Joanna Stroczkowska (20 000 zł, continued) *Episode 8 (22th February 2017) Joanna Stroczkowska (40 000 zł - lost on 500 000 zł) Małgorzata Łuczkiewicz (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) *Episode 9 (23th February 2017) Damian Rubaj (1000 zł - lost on 10 000 zł) Anna Pękala (40 000 zł, continued) *Episode 10 (27th February 2017) Anna Pękala (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) Anna Kamińska (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) Justyna Burska (20 000 zł) *Episode 11 (28th February 2017) Katarzyna Osior (1000 zł - lost on 5000 zł) Łukasz Świderek (40 000 zł - lost on 75 000 zł) *Episode 12 (1st March 2017) Beata Wodejko-Kucharska (125 000 zł) *Episode 13 (2nd March 2017) Jakub Zimowski (0 zł - lost on 1000 zł) Mateusz Hauschild (1000 zł - lost on 20 000 zł) Joanna Radosz (10 000 zł, continued) *Episode 14 (6th March 2017) Joanna Radosz (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) Jakub Kaczmarek (0 zł - lost on 1000 zł) Bartosz Olszewski (1000 zł - lost on 5000 zł) Elżbieta Białosowska (20 000 zł) *Episode 15 (7th March 2017) Jakub Rudnicki (250 000 zł, continued) *Episode 16 (8th March 2017) Jakub Rudnicki (250 000 zł) Magdalena Lichtarska (1000 zł - lost on 40 000 zł) Aleksandra Koman (0 zł - lost on 500 zł) *Episode 17 (9th March 2017) Magdalena Pajor (75 000 zł) Robert Komorowski (5000 zł, will continue) *Episode 18 (13th March 2017) *Episode 19 (14th March 2017) *Episode 20 (15th March 2017) *Episode 21 (16th March 2017) Trivia * This series, Phone-a-Friend friends are in rooms near to the studio, in which they don't have an access to Internet. It is less commonly known as Ask-a-Friend. * The total amount of lost winnings in this series is 317 000 zł. * In episode 4, Katarzyna Jankowska won Fastest Finger First by 0.005 seconds. * In episode 8, Joanna Stroczkowska became the tenth contestant in the entire show to give a wrong answer to a penultimate question. * In episode 10, Krzysztof Kubejko, who won 40 000 zł in Series 7, appeared in the Fastest Finger First, but didn't make it to the Hot Seat. * In episode 11, Łukasz Świderek chose an answer to his 40 000 zł question by coin toss. * In episode 16: ** Friend, who helped Jakub Rudnicki in previous episode as a lifeline, sat in studio in this episode. ** Mariusz Gierula, who won 40 000 zł in Series 10, appeared in the Fastest Finger First, but didn't make it to the Hot Seat. Episode audience Questions Last update: 9th March - after Episode 17 (Robert Komorowski's game not counted) Sources 11